villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ophelia (Claymore)
Ophelia is an antagonist in the anime/manga series Claymore. She is designated Claymore No.4 and has a deep hatred for Awakened Beings, due to her family being slaughtered by Priscilla. She is voiced by Emi Shinohara in the Japanese version of the anime and Luci Christian in the English version. Appearance Ophelia has pale, silvery blond hair, which she wears in a long and tight braid. Her hairline is a strong widow's peak. Like most Claymores, she possesses silver eyes and wears the standard Claymore uniform. Similar to Irene, Queenie, and Cassandra, she has elf-like ears. She is 175 cm tall. In her awakened form, Ophelia is of a very slender build with light gray skin, green hair, and the typical golden eyes of Yoma . Blades grow from her back and from the end of her hair, and her elongated arms end in sharp claws. Her lower body is a long, turquoise serpentine tail. Personality Ophelia initially comes across as being light-hearted and whimsical, but this only serves to mask her unstable, sadistic nature. She genuinely enjoys the thrill of battle and delights in mutilating her victims in the form of twisted "games." She has an unsettling fascination with blood and has seemingly developed a taste for it. Her cruelty is indiscriminate; she has no qualms over attacking her own comrades and it is hinted that she also killed humans to sate her bloodlust. Her temper can be dangerously explosive, as shown when she attacked Irene for interrupting her "playing" with Clare, even though Irene was now a civilian. She also displays arrogance in regards to her combat ability; she refers to Clare as "just back-up" for their Awakened Being mission and claims that she alone would be enough to defeat their quarry, despite the fact that she ended up losing (initially). Vanity was her motivation for creating her "Rippling Sword " technique; she desired a special nickname (though unbenownst to her, she did), and was overjoyed at the idea of recognition from others, evidenced when she saw Clare react upon seeing her symbol and asked from whom Clare heard about her. Ophelia has an unhealthy obsession with Awakened Beings, due to traumatization after watching Priscilla kill her family. She insists on hunting only Awakened Beings, ignoring normal Yoma, and even goes to the length of forcing other Claymores to awaken just so she could fight them, such as in the cases of Clare, Miria, and Hilda. Her hatred is so deeply rooted that when she herself Awakens, she is distraught from having become one of the "monsters" she sought to destroy, and chooses to allow Clare to take her life. Ophelia seems to despise people, particularly the weak, who try to sacrifice themselves in order to protect others. This seems to have stemmed from a skewed perception of her own brother's sacrifice to save her, possibly because the truth was too painful for her to accept. This memory was the main contributor to her mental decline and eventually triggers her Awakening. Biography When she was a child, her village was attacked by Priscilla, and her brother was killed in the attack. Ophelia, however, had survived, and was found shortly afterwards by the organization, and made into a warriorness who, like all other warriornesses, was half a human and half a yoma. She quickly showed her cruel and sadistic character, and was almost fanatically attached to killing yoma and Awakened Beings. However, she was also very strong because she was the number four in the organization. Other warriornesses have been afraid of her, for she has made some of them struggle to turn into Awakened Beings, so that she can also fight them. During the plot she meets Clare. Ophelia has been given the order to kill Clare, and suggests that more humans and other warriornesses have been killed more often by her. But Raki attacks her. Ophelia wants to play with the two a sadistic game, but then an Awakened Being attacks. Clare and Raki can escape, but have to separate on the flight. When Ophelia kills the Awakened Being and catches Clare again, she tries to deceive her with a trick. Ophelia recognizes the trick, however, pursues Clare, and slaps her an arm off. However, a much stronger Claymore was nearby and rescues Clare. She defeats Ophelia, and hurts her hard. Shortly after, Ophelia turns into an Awakened Being, and meets Clare again. She invites Clare again to a sadistic game, but she is defeated by her this time. During the battle, she remembers her brother, who had made her escape from Priscilla, and regrets her evil deeds. And then Clare kills her. Gallery Ophelia (2).png Ophelia (1).png Trivia *Although Ophelia was a psychopath and sadist, she still had enough good not to be a Complete Monster. It is even ironic that, as an Awakened Being, she has shown more humanity than in her time as a Claymore, since Claymores usually lose their human minds when they are awakened, and are merely evil monsters. *Her namesake is from the character in Hamlet, and she has a very similar death scene. Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Manga Villains Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Remorseful Category:Monsters Category:Anime Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Man-Eaters Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Hybrids Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Honorable Category:Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Predator